If Only
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: It's been two years since the 'death' of the Wicked Witch of the West. Now she's back... for good? My first Wickedfic, be nice! Please R&R!
1. prologue

**A/N: hey all, this is a revision of my first fic. To revise it I focused on grammatical issues mostly and some style here and there. I didn't try to recreate the plot or thicken it. I thought that as a first stage, grammar and style were more crucial. It was my first fic after all. I might do a more thorough revision as well when I find the time for it, but in the meantime this is what I've got. If you feel it's sort of empty content-like, all I have to say to my defense (before you flame) is that it's been almost 2 years since I wrote it, there are lots of other (and better) stuff I've done ever since, and I learned a lot since I've completed this one. I know it's hardly an excuse but just don't judge according to this one fic. Thanks everyone, and happy reading!**

Disclaimer: All _Wicked_ characters belong to Gregory Maguire, lyrics belong to Stephen Schwartz. The amazing Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth and the rest of the gang brought these characters to life- I'm just playing with them!  
**

* * *

If Only **

**Prologue**

_I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this…_

Elphaba tried to clear her mind off all thoughts and feelings and just sink deeper into slumber, but it was impossible. She felt as if she was floating on air. Its been over a week passed since her supposedly death, yet Glinda's voice kept haunting her, her innocent image in her baby-blue dress, her eyes full of tears and fear of the future. She held the Grimmerie close to her heart, as if it was a part of Elphie herself.

_Because I knew you…_

Elphaba couldn't jeopardize Glinda's safety by telling her the truth about Fiyero's plan. It would be safer for Glinda to believe them to be dead, mourn them and after some time, forget. Time had the power to heal everything, people used to say. Elphaba hoped it was true. She was devastated by having to keep their secret from the one who turned out to be her best friend. Her only friend, as a matter of fact. Fiyero constantly reminding her it was for the best. Elphaba knew that he was right, too. Glinda could never find out the truth.

They finally got to the deserted cabin in the depths of the forest after four days of walking. Being a scarecrow was a benefit for Fiyero, for he didn't get tired. Elphaba, on the other hand, was exhausted, both mentally and physically. The water hadn't done any serious damage; it was only a bucket after all. It left some burns on her emerald skin, but nothing that wouldn't fade after a while. Saying goodbye to Glinda was probably the hardest thing in the whole operation.

_Unlimited, together we're unlimited…_

Often Elphaba found herself wondering, what would have happened if Glinda _did_ go on her broom back then, years ago in the Emerald City. If only… Her skin burnt as a single tear slid down her cheek. Unable to resist it any longer, she drifted off to slumber.

* * *

Fiyero watched Elphaba's sleeping form from the threshold. She twisted and turned in her sleep, murmuring Glinda's name in despair. He knew that she was tormented by having to leave her best friend behind, in the chaos of the Emerald City. Knowing that there was nothing he could do for her broke his heart. Already she'd been through so much, suffered so much…

He found the secluded cabin by accident while crossing the forest with Dorothy, the Tin Man (who turned out to be Boq) and the lion. It was deserted, Boq said, and Fiyero thought it was a perfect place for hiding. He knew Elphaba couldn't hide forever at Kiamo Ko. That was when he first thought of the plan. Hearing Boq talk about Elphaba in such rage made him feel bad, angry even. Even Boq, who knew her back then at Shiz, believed the evil rumors of her being Wicked. He remembered thinking that for a heartless man, he was actually full of emotion. Throughout Oz, people were full of hate and fury towards the Wicked Witch of the West; they called for revenge without even knowing her. He had to protect her. He just hoped that he would get to her on time, before she would try to do something stupid. No-one would find them there, he assured her when he told her about his plan. She was already so desperate, the citizens of Oz so angry… Nessa was dead and gone and now they were after her sister… He feared they didn't have much time.

They walked through the forest for four days, two cloaked figures. They hardly spoke to one another. Elphaba was still a bit traumatized by the whole water incident and Fiyero knew better than trying to talk to her at the moment, so he just left her alone.

She looked horribly sick when they finally got there. She shivered violently and he helped her getting into the only bed in the tiny bedroom. He found several blankets in the closet and pulled them around her. She couldn't stop shivering. He tucked her in like a baby and just sat by her side all night long, while she drifted in and out of consciousness. She slept for three days now, murmuring names… _Nessa… Glinda… Mama…Dr. Dillamond… _Sometimes she woke up screaming. He was there to hold her when each nightmare had come and gone. She couldn't stop crying, even though it burnt her face. When she seemed to be alright he went out to get some fruit for both of them; he didn't have much luck hunting.

Most of the times, he felt so lonely. They were finally together, but she slept and slept and though he knew how much she needed it, he longed to hold her in his arms, to kiss her like he used to, to fall asleep and wake up next to her like he always wanted. They shared happiness for such a short time. He knew he loved her. In fact, he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. His feelings for her were so strong and powerful it frightened him.

He sat next to her on the bed and gently moved a strand of raven-black hair off her face. She looked so peaceful and careless that reality looked like a far away dream. "I love you so much, Fae," his voice was no more than a whisper in the cold room.

She smiled in her sleep, and leaned into him. "Love you too, Yero…" she murmured.

He held her close and rocked her gently in his arms. "Everything will be all right, I promise."

He felt her stir in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Don't make promises that you won't be able to keep," she said quietly but seriously. He couldn't help noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"I can't stand seeing you like this, Fae."

"Like what?" she asked, caressing his stuffed face.

"Defeated. It's not like you. You have always been so strong, you don't let anyone break you down."

"Maybe I'm tired of being so strong. There's no hope this time, Fiyero."

"There's hope for us," he reminded her, meaning every word.

She nodded and held his hand in hers. "I'm sorry I did… this… to you," her voice trembled. "Damn tears!" She flinched as another tear rolled down her cheek. He used his stuffed hand to wipe it away. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"You see, I'm useful that way," he grinned.

She frowned. "It's not funny. I'll never forgive myself for-"

"Elphaba, you must stop doing this. Stop feeling guilty for everything. It's the best you could do. We both know it was."

"I was so afraid I'd lose you too."

"I know… you won't… I'm here…" he whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, in a desperate kind of way that was so unlike her.

"We can't stay here, that's for sure," Fiyero replied. "If the Wizard sends his spies over here they'll find us for sure." They had no way of knowing about the Wizard's departure, Madam Morrible's imprisonment and Glinda's becoming the head of the Emerald City. For a moment, he could feel Elphaba's desperation taking hold on him as well, when all of a sudden something occurred to him. "My great-grandfather has a castle just outside of the Emerald City, on the other side of this forest. When you are better, we can go there."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. Beyond this clear desperation in her expression, she was obviously very much amused. "Another castle?" she asked, but then looked serious again. "Will he have us? I mean, I'm the Wicked Witch of the West and supposedly dead and you look like… this… Is it safe?"

"I don't think he'll mind. He is dead," answered Fiyero with a smirk, "and that means that this castle belongs to me now. I'm a prince, in case you forgot," he added.

Elphaba shook her head, a small smile curling on her lips. "No, I didn't forget," she replied softly. "Fine, that's what we'll do then."

"As soon as you get better. I can't carry you in my arms, you know. And we have these two satchels to carry." The two satchels contained several books and dresses that Elphaba succeeded to take out of the castle in Kiamo Ko.

"I'm feeling better already."

"You must eat something. Unfortunately, I couldn't hunt looking like this, but I got you some fruit."

"You are my angel," a beautiful smile lightened up her face. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"And you are mine," he murmured, but there was no reply as Elphaba was soon fast asleep.


	2. Thoughts

**Chapter 1- Thoughts**

Glinda stood near the window and gazed outside. The flowers in her rose garden were blooming in their spectacular colors. Pink with green. _Oh… pink goes good with green…_ Glinda smiled bitterly. Their colors.

"Oh, Elphie…" she whispered wistfully. She moved back to her desk. There was a lot of work to do for the spring festival the following week. It had been two years since the Wizard left Oz, and she was chosen to replace him as the ruler of the Emerald City. Two years ago, everything still looked so simple, and Elphaba was still alive… but now, Elphie was dead, murdered by the furious citizens of Oz who thought her to be wicked, and Glinda was left behind to collect the pieces of her broken heart. The city was a mess after the Wizard's departure and the death of his daughter, the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda did her best putting everything together, but doing it alone was difficult, harder than she expected. She had never intended to run a city on her own, for the matter of fact. Sure, she had great expectations from herself, but running Oz was something she has never dreamt of doing. It was more like Elphaba.

_No one mourns the Wicked_.

How could they possibly believe Elphaba to be wicked? How could they kill her like that? If only she wouldn't have given Dorothy the ruby slippers, Nessa's ruby slippers… Maybe Elphie was still alive. Oh, if only…

Stop that! 

Glinda knew she wouldn't be able to do this for long, being so sentimental, but thinking about Elphie, about "what might have been if", was something she couldn't resist doing. The citizens of Oz might forget her, with time, and they seemed to be doing just that, actually. Glinda, on the other hand, couldn't. Sometimes she wished she could. Things would have been so much easier that way.

A knock on the door put an abrupt end to her reverie, making her raise her head sharply.

"Come in!" she called in her most authoritative voice, and in came a young maid, dressed in pink uniform. "Yes, Lalley, what is it?"

"There is a man here to see you, Madam."

"Oh?" Glinda was a little surprised. No appointment was due for her until the next day, if she remembered correctly.

"He wishes to speak with you, privately."

"Did he give you his name?"

Lalley shook her head. "No, Madam."

"Well, let him in," ordered Glinda. She didn't know who it might be, and she was surprised to see the Tin Man standing on the threshold a few seconds later. "Oh, it's you!"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Miss Glinda," his voice was kind, and so familiar… She thought she knew his voice when they first met, two years ago. He was one of Dorothy's companions on her journey to meet the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She didn't have a chance to explore it, though, back then, when everything in Oz started to fall apart.

"You are not disturbing me at all," she said in her friendliest tone. "Please, have a seat. Lalley, please make sure no-one will disturbs us."

"Yes, Madam."

Glinda waited until her maid left the room; then she sat in front of her desk and looked at the Tin Man. "So, how are you?"

He hesitated, but then softly replied, "Honestly, it could have been better. This is why I'm here. I didn't want to bother you earlier… when the Wizard left, I assumed you'd need time to…" Mourn? "…Put the city together. My personal problems seemed unimportant. But now I need your help."

"How can I help you?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd be kind enough to… put _me_ together," he said slowly, carefully looking at her.

She returned his look, utterly confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"This is not who I am," he said, hitting on his chest. It echoed as he did. "The Wicked Witch did this to me."

Glinda was completely taken aback by his statement, by its meaning. Elphie did _that_? She was a little shocked to witness the result of Elphaba's strange powers. She made a man become _tin_!What else could she have done if_…_

"I want to be human again," he continued, bringing her back to reality. "I just want to be myself. You might remember me from Shiz University. I was one of your classmates."

Realization suddenly hit her. She suddenly understood who he was. "Boq?" she whispered. She was really confused now. Why would Elphaba want to transform Boq into tin?

"It's nice to know you remember me, after all these years," he said. He was actually quite surprised she had remembered.

"I had no idea she… why didn't you say something when we met two years ago?"

"I've already told you. Two years ago the City was a mess. I didn't want to add my personal problems to your trouble supply… And we were all after _her_…" his voice trailed off.

Glinda flinched involuntarily when she detected the bitterness and anger he used to refer to Elphaba. She hoped he didn't notice. "Did Elphaba do this to you?" she asked, unable to believe it. She had always admired Elphie's sorcery abilities, but that… she had never realized how powerful they actually were.

Boq nodded. "She herself, and she was dead and gone before she had a chance to reverse it. This is why I'm asking for your help."

"Well, I'm not sure what I can…" stammered Glinda.

"Maybe you know a spell that might reverse this. Please, Miss Glinda, you are the only chance I got!" He looked desperate, as much as a man made of tin can look desperate.

Glinda sighed. "Unfortunately I can't promise you anything, Boq," she replied evenly. Even though she doubted she could do something to reverse Elphaba's spell, she couldn't tell him that. He was desperate enough as it was. She hesitated, and then said, "Come back again tomorrow, I'll see what can be done for you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Boq said gratefully, standing up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Have a good day, Miss Glinda." He left just as fast as he came.

Glinda sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, her head reeling. She was never too good with spells, not as good as Elphaba. She wondered what caused Elphaba to cast the spell on Boq. He was a nice boy, back then in dear old Shiz. It's just that she was more interested in mysterious Fiyero. Unfortunately, he was interested in Elphaba… Only now Glinda could truly understand why. Now she finally approved his choice. They did deserve each other.

She chose a book from one of the shelves behind her. It was a spell book she got on her gradutation. Boq's words kept whirling in her head. _I was hoping you'd be kind enough to… put me together…_ _The Wicked Witch did this to me…_ Flipping though a book was something she hadn't done very often. Rarely did she use magic, for she wasn't that good anyway. She was very proud of her bubble, though. She considered it as her biggest success. She hoped she would find something in that book, or in some other book, by the next day.

* * *

Fiyero entered the deserted castle. It was quiet, too quiet actually. He wondered where Elphaba was, and started climbing up the stairs towards the attic, where she stayed every morning with her books and spells. He didn't like disturbing her there so he usually went out looking for food. It's been two years since they first got to the castle, and so far, their life was good, under the circumstances of course. Being secluded in the deserted castle was difficult from time to time, but mainly they were fairly happy. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

"Fae?" he called, knocking gently on the door. He heard her murmur from the other side of the door. Then the murmuring stopped, and a faint "come in!" sounded from beyond the closed door. He slowly pushed the door open. Sunlight invaded the room through the open window. Elphaba sat near her desk in front of her books and wrote something, her back to him.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to look at him. "What time is it?" she asked, deliberately ignoring his question.

"Almost lunch-time."

"Really? Already?" she got up and they left the room together.

"Seriously, Fae, what are you doing up there every day?" asked Fiyero when they crawled into bed that night.

"Just practicing couple of spells. So I won't forget them," she answered. By the look on his face, she knew he wasn't convinced. She didn't need all these books anyway. She could cast any spell she wanted if she just tried hard enough. "Oh, all right, I'll tell you," she sighed. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but… I'm trying to find a spell… so I can reverse this," she touched the straw on the side of his face. "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, so you wouldn't be disappointed… in case it wouldn't work."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to go over my potion-book tomorrow."

"It will be great if you'll be able to find something," said Fiyero. He always suspected that this was what she was doing up there. He knew that it still bothered her, even though it happened two years ago.

"Maybe if I had the Grimmerie with me, I could…" she started, and suddenly it just hit her, and she wondered why she hadn't thought of that before.

Unfortunately, Fiyero realized what she did at the exact same time, and shook his head. "Oh no, you better not think what I think you think," he warned her.

"If I had the book I might find a way to cancel this spell!" she insisted. "And… I can go check on her," she added quietly.

Fiyero reached out his hand to caress her hair. "It's okay to miss her."

"I know."

"But it will be too dangerous to go back to the Emerald City. For both of you. And I don't want you to risk your life because of me."

"Well, I won't," her features softened in the dim candle-light. "I'll risk my life because of me."

He hesitated, then said, "Then I'm coming with you." She stared at him, confused. "I'll go with you… because if anything will happen to you when I'm not there… I don't know what I'll do if I lose you," he said quietly.

"Don't worry, Yero," said Elphaba and kissed his stuffed nose, "I don't have any intention to get lost."


	3. Uncertainty

**Chapter 2- Uncertainty**

"Please tell me you have good news for me," said Boq the next morning.

"Well, I have news, but I'm not sure how good they are," answered Glinda. She was exhausted, for she spent most of the night going over some books in order to find a spell that might help Boq. She didn't sleep more than three hours before Lalley knocked on her door telling her that breakfast was served. "I went through my books yesterday. I was able to find something… but it might take a while to get it, though."

"Why? What is it?" asked Boq.

"It's a transformation potion. But it takes time to do it right."

"Is it safe? I mean, can it transform me to something else than I am?"

"Hopefully, not," answered Glinda.

Boq looked confused. "Hopefully?" he echoed uncertainly.

Glinda sighed. "Look Boq, I'll confess, I'm not a very good sorceress," she said honestly.

Boq didn't look too convinced. She couldn't be serious about it… could she? Was she joking? Was she trying to appear modest? "What are you talking about? You are Glinda the Good, of course you are a good sorceress!" He wasn't sure whether he was trying to convince her or himself. "You made this bubble, and the flowers in the center of the city that bloom all year, and the weather is always good because of you-"

"That's because they were very simple to perform. But if anything goes wrong this time… well, I just want to make sure that you understand the risk that you are taking."

"Look, Miss Glinda, I trust you. I don't have anyone else to trust in."

He was so honest it almost broke her heart. But whatif something _would_ go wrong? She would never forgive herself, she just knew that. "I'm not sure I can do it myself," she concluded quietly. _Unlimited… Together we're unlimited…_ A tear rolled down her cheek before she had time to control it.

"Miss Glinda? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Boq got up from the chair he was sitting on, and went to her side. He stared at her while she started sobbing hysterically. He had no idea what cause this, or how to comfort her.

"I'm… sorry…" she murmured. "Get away from me, or you'll rust… It's just… I can't do this… I can't do all this… it's too much for me…"

He was shocked by her outburst, this display of weakness and vulnerability. "Can I do something for you?"

"No. You can't. No-one can. You've killed her… How could you kill her, Boq?"

"The witch?" he asked, uncertain.

It was the wrong question, as far as Glinda was concerned. She exploded. "She wasn't a witch!" she yelled. "She wasn't even wicked… She was Elphie, and she was my best friend and now she is gone because of you… all of you…" her voice trailed off as she cried harder.

"What are you talking about?" Boq was really puzzled now. Elphaba _was_ wicked, wasn't she? She did that to him, made him miserable for the rest of his life. She did horrible things to everyone, at least that's what people said…

"Miss Glinda, will you please explain to me what did you mean?"

"I need a moment," Glinda said, her voice shaking. She wiped the rest of the tears off her eyes.

"Take all the time you need."

Few minutes later, Glinda told him the whole story; how they left Shiz and came to meet the Wizard, how Madam Morrible denounced Elphaba a Wicked Witch, how Elphie decided she was defying gravity…

When she stopped talking, Boq looked stricken. "So… if she wasn't really a Wicked Witch, why did she do this to me?" he asked slowly, now more confused than ever.

Glinda shook her head. "I don't know. I guess it was an accident. Her whole life was. I'm sure she is sorry, Boq, please don't hate her for that," she asked softly.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't try to clear her name. It was right before she…" her voice trailed off. Nonetheless, he understood. She told him she was there when the melting occurred. He realized how difficult it must have been for her to be there, to hear her best friend scream as she did when she was fading away… He knew without even asking that Elphaba's final scream haunted Glinda to that very day.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said eventually, "I really didn't mean to-"

"I know, Boq," answered Glinda, and then, "Oh, look at me, I must look horrible!"

"No, you're not. You are as beautiful as always," he said, meaning every word.

"Let's go back to this book," said Glinda, all business again, "It will take some time to get all the necessary ingredients. Then we'll be able to start. If you want," she added, glancing at him uncertainly.

"I do," said Boq. "Miss Glinda, I'm sorry about your friend. I didn't realize how close you two actually were," he added honestly.

Glinda sighed at that. "I didn't realize it too, until it was too late," she said, smiling bitterly. "I will suggest you'll stay in this castle until we finish making the potion. Then, hopefully, after a month or so, you'll become human again."

He stared at her for a moment, then realized she was still waiting to his reply. "Do you mean… living here, with… you?" he stammered.

"We _are_ old friends, aren't we?" she asked. A hint of a smile appeared in the corners of her lips.

"Yes… yes, we are."

He was quiet for a moment, and then said shyly, "I had a big crush on you at Shiz. You know that, don't you?"

Glinda nodded, laughing bitterly. "Well, it was quite obvious. I tried to set you up with Nessa, may she rest in peace."

Boq snorted. "Oh, _her_… she was even worse than Elphaba."

"They had rough life, each in her own way. You must understand it, Boq, or you'll never be able to forgive them."

He looked at her. Hearing her talking that way was strange. She didn't sound like Galinda Upland, Miss Popularity. She was smarter, more mature, exactly how he expected Glinda the Good to sound. It made him love her even more.


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 3- Dreams and Nightmares**

Fiyero started having second thoughts about agreeing to Elphaba's plan of going back to the Emerald City. She caught a cold just a few days before they began their journey, but she insisted she would be alright on the way there. She didn't have any intention to postpone that journey. He knew how stubborn she could be so he didn't try to talk her out of it, but now, when they finally got into the forest, she looked really bad. He began to worry about her.

"Fae… you don't look so good," he started hesitantly.

"Well, thank you very much, darling, it's always good to hear a compliment," she replied, trying to flash a faint smile at him, but feeling too weak to do even that. She would never admit it to him, but she felt horrible, like her whole body was on fire. She could hardly walk at that point. She just hoped they would find their old cabin soon. She coughed. He gave her a resentful, I-told-you-so look. "Oh, Yero… stop worrying, I'll be alright. I just need to lie down for a little while…" she murmured, falling to the ground.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero exclaimed, the panic rises within him. He shook her, as gently as he possibly could. She was as light as a rag doll. Oh no. "Elphaba, wake up!" he ordered her, but it didn't sound as firm as intended. "Don't do this to me, open your eyes!"

Even though she heard his voice, she could hardly obey. She was surrounded by darkness, but it didn't feel at all threatening. It felt as if she was floating, soaring… _defying gravity_… Fiyero's voice came out of nowhere, soft and encouraging. She forced herself to do as she was told, telling herself that Fiyero knew what he was doing. Her eyes fluttered open.

"That's it… open your eyes, Fae…"

"What… happened…" she whispered brokenly, slowly forcing her eyes open.

A frowning and terrified Fiyero looked back at her. "You fainted. We have to get you to that damn cabin. Can you get up?"

"Give me a second, will you?"

He looked as if he wanted to say something, probably to scold her senseless, but he kept quiet. He simply nodded and removed her hair out of her face. Her forehead was burning hot, but he said nothing.

It took her a few minutes to put herself together. She sat on the dry leaves and leaned her head against Fiyero's chest.

"The cabin can't be very far from here," he promised. "Just hold on a little longer."

"I just hope it _is_ still there, and still deserted."

"Can you stand up?"

"I think I can," and she did. Being made of straw, Fiyero couldn't carry her, so she just leaned against him and they walked slowly through the tall trees the rest of the way.

Fiyero was the first to notice the cabin. "Thank Oz! Fae, look, there it is!" he exclaimed, obviously relieved. He didn't want to continue walking in the dark, not when Elphaba looked so sick and exhausted. He hoped no-one lived there, and that they could pass the night there. She definitely needed sleep.

He helped her going inside the cabin, and then into bed. "Will you be alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I will," she replied and managed a small reassuring smile.

Maybe it was time to say what was on his mind. "I knew we shouldn't have gone to that journey when you are sick."

"Well, it's a little late to regret it now, isn't it? We did most of the way, give me a day or two to recover and we'll go on."

"I wish you weren't so stubborn," he grumbled.

Elphaba laughed softly. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't too."

It was time to tell her. He was thinking about it for a while, well, he was thinking about it forever, but he always feared from her reaction. Somehow he didn't think it would be difficult to convince her. He'd just have to ask and find out. "Fae… after you'll be able to… turn me back… will you…" he hesitated, looking deeply into her tired eyes. She looked back at him questionably, waiting for him to continue speaking. "Will you marry me?" he ended in a whisper. She stared at him in shock and said nothing. He laughed nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have been so confident about her consent? "Well, now would be a great time to say something."

"I… I don't know what to say…" she stammered.

Fiyero laughed at that, clearly amused. "Amazing. For once on your life, you are speechless." They both laughed now. The ice was broken.

"I will be honored to be your wife, Yero," she said quietly, holding his stuffed hand tightly in hers. He smiled. "And I promise I'll do everything I can to reverse this spell."

"I know you will," he whispered and tucked the covers around her. "Sleep now, okay? I'll be in the other room."

"Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" she asked. Fiyero nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, Fiyero," she murmured right before she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"This is it. I'll be gone soon," said Elphaba.

Glinda looked at her, her eyes filled with tears. "No. Elphaba, you can't. You can't go when I need you the most! You are my best friend… the only one that ever mattered…"

"It's just my time, Miss Galinda Upland," said Elphaba simply. "But I promise that we'll meet again someday… but not yet."

"Elphie, no!" cried Glinda. "Stop it! Fight this!"

"There is no point. It is just my time…" Elphaba repeated, her voice soft and even; not at all scared. "But I'll remember everything you did for me, Glinda… Always… You were my only friend… I'll miss you… But it's my time to go…" and then she just disappeared.

Glinda screamed. "_No! Elphaba!_ Elphie… Elphie…"

She woke up with a start and realized that it was just a dream… just a horrible dream. She took a deep breath before she got out of bed, wrapped a pink rob around her and went down to the castle's kitchen.

* * *

Glinda went back into her room. She put the cup of hot chocolate on her nightstand and crawled back under the pink covers. She was still a little shaken by the nightmare she had about Elphaba. Boq slept three rooms away from hers, further down the hall, but she didn't want to appear silly, waking him up because of a bad dream. It was just a bad dream, after all, she reminded herself. Nothing but a bad dream.

In an attempt to push the nightmare aside, Glinda decided to stick to happy thoughts. Surprisingly, the first thing that popped into her mind was Boq. They had a nice evening together. They sat by the fireplace and talked for hours. She found herself enjoying his company. Suddenly, she noticed how kind he was, and interesting, and intelligent. She even let him kiss her goodnight. The thought of his blushing tin face made her smile.

The curtains moved in the cool night wind, and Glinda was paralyzed for a second. Just the wind, she reminded herself. She closed her eyes in order to make all her bad thoughts disappear, but instead, when she opened them again she thought she saw a figure hiding behind the curtains. "Who's there?" she asked, the panic clear in her trembling voice.

A man came out from behind the curtains. As he approached her bed, Glinda realized that it wasn't a man, but a scarecrow.

She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her throat.


	5. Sickness

**Chapter 4- Sickness**

The scarecrow jumped towards Glinda and put his stuffed hand on her mouth. "Please, I won't hurt you. Just don't shout," he whispered. His voice was gentle, comforting and somewhat familiar. She nodded, and he removed his hand. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to-"

Glinda shot him one furious look, sending his apologies away. "Who are you? What in Oz do you think you're doing, sneaking inside my bedroom?"

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Glinda? Is everything alright?" Boq's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Glinda's instincts told her not to tell Boq anything about all that, that she could trust that strange scarecrow, and so she answered, "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream again, that's all." Looking at the scarecrow, he nodded, as if it was the right thing to say. "Go back to sleep, Boq. I'm really okay," she added, as reassuringly as she possibly could.

"Well, I'm in my room if you'll need me," he called back to her.

"Thank you. Good night."

The scarecrow waited until the sound of footsteps ceased, before asking incredulously, "What is _he_ doing here?"

Glinda's eyes were two huge icebergs. "I think I'm the one who has the right to ask the questions here," was her sharp reply.

"You're right. I'd better explain myself. I didn't even want to come here, to put you in such a danger. I couldn't come in through the front door, so I had to sneak in through your window."

"Why couldn't you come in through the front door, if I may ask?"

"Well, being considered as a dead person, acting according to social conventions would be a problem."

Glinda stared at him. Obviously, he was trying to tell her something, yet she was too tired and shaken to interpret his weird statement. "Who are you?" she whispered. Considered as dead person? What could he possibly mean by that?

"First you'll have to promise me something. Promise that you won't be mad… for not telling you before," he said.

"Mad? Why would I…" and then, without warning, a memory flashed in front of her eyes.

_Did you hear that? Water will MELT her? People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!_

The vision was so realistic, it overwhelmed her. Was it possible? Could he possibly be… "Fiyero?" she asked, uncertain, as thoughts transformed into words. He slowly nodded. She gasped. "Sweet Oz… I thought you were-"

"…Dead? Yes, well, I'm not. And I need your help," he said urgently, looking deeply into her eyes. She was still beautiful, but there was something old and haunted in her eyes now, something that was there since she has lost her best friend. He saw the exact same thing in Elphaba's eyes, right before she drifted into unconsciousness again, so it was easy to recognize now. He kept asking himself whether leaving her alone in the cabin was a smart idea, whether she'd still be alive when he'd get back… "I really didn't mean to scare you, Glinda," he repeated. "There is something else you need to know…"

She instinctively knew it must be Elphaba. Another gasp escaped her. Elphie was alive! Tears filled her eyes. "Where… where is she?" she asked, voice was trembling.

"In the forest," replied Fiyero, "me coming here was dangerous enough. I didn't want her to come into the city."

"And all this time, she was…" said Glinda, obviously shocked.

Fiyero nodded. "We couldn't tell you, Glinda. Please understand. She missed you so much." They didn't even mention her name yet. It looked safer to refer to her as 'she'.

"How is she?" asked Glinda. She couldn't help but wonder whether her dream did have some significance after all, which meant that Elphaba might be in danger.

Fiyero sighed. "Not so good. Living in seclusion is difficult for her. She wasn't well when we first left the Emerald City, and at some point I thought she was getting better. She was sick before we decided to go back here, and it had just gotten worse and worse. And now… I'm afraid she won't last long," he concluded. The sad expression on his face nearly broke Glinda's already broken heart.

"Take me to her," she said.

Fiyero shook his head in protest. It wasn't a good idea. "But the Wizard, and Boq… if someone will-"

"The Wizard is no longer in Oz, Fiyero. I rule the City now." She wondered if she should tell him the truth about the Wizard being Elphaba's father, but decided against it. After all, it was better that Elphaba would be the first to hear the truth. "And as for Boq, or anyone else in this castle, for that matter," she added, "I'll just cast a spell on the castle. They won't be able to remember what happened." Fiyero hesitated. "Isn't that what you wanted? When you said you needed my help?"

"Yes… no… the thing is… I'm just not sure… how much time she has… I thought she might want to see you, before she…" his voice trailed off. He couldn't say it, he couldn't even think about it.

"Please don't say such things, Fiyero. She is stronger than that," said Glinda softly, hopefully, remembering her dream. _Was_ Elphaba stronger than that?

"Not anymore," Fiyero's voice was full of sorrow and pain.

"How could you just leave her there if she's sick?"

"I didn't see any other way. I hope she will be okay until I get back. Anyway, it's a long way to the forest. Do you think you'll be able to-"

"You forget I have my bubble with me," Glinda replied, already out of her bed, looking for a dress in her closet. "Give me a few minutes to change and cast the spell. Then we can go to her."

After changing into a simple midnight-blue dress and taking several books with her, Glinda had cast a sleeping-spell on the castle and she and Fiyero got into the bubble, on their way to the forest. It was a matter of minutes before they got to the secluded cabin and landed in front of it. Glinda was horrified to hear Elphaba's moans of pain, clearly heard against the silenced night.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked as they entered the cabin.

"Well, she's burning up, for one thing. And I can't use water to lower her temperature. It's like she lets all her defensive walls break down," he said, opening the bedroom door.

Glinda's breath was caught in her throat when she saw Elphaba. She lied in bed, covered with old blankets. Her long black hair was a little longer than Glinda remembered, and it fell on the white pillow. Her forehead glistened with sweat. Glinda hurried to her side and put her hand on Elphie's forehead. "Oh my Oz, she _is_ burning up! Is she conscious? Do you think she'll hear me if I…" her voice trailed off as Elphaba's eyes fluttered open, and their gazes met. She looked terrible, but seemed to recognize her best friend.

"Glinda?" she whispered, as if unable to believe it.

Glinda nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Yes… yes, I'm here… I'm here, Elphie."

"How did you-"

"Shh, don't speak. You have to rest so we can make you better."

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't get better, I won't, I-"

Glinda shook her head, shocked to hear the hopelessness in her friend's tone. It wasn't like her. "Don't talk like that, Elphie. You'll be all right. If I can't to help you we'll go back to the Emerald City and try to help you there, and then… it will be like we always wanted it to be."

"Together…" murmured Elphaba.

Glinda nodded, a small smile curling on her lips. Maybe there was still hope. But just then Elphaba closed her eyes again, her head dropping on the other side of the pillow. "Elphie… Elphaba, listen to me. You have to open your eyes. You have to stay awake! Fight this! It's not your time to go yet!" She started looking frantically through the spell-books she brought with her but didn't seem to find anything there. The written words whirled in front of her eyes. She looked desperately at Fiyero. "I'm not sure these books are any good, and she won't last long here. We have to get her back to the city."

Fiyero didn't seem thrilled with the idea. "Have you lost your mind? I'm not taking her back there, Glinda, people will kill her for sure this time!"

"First of all, as I have already told you, I'm the ruler there now. No-one will dare hurting her. And second, no-one has to know she is there! I have plenty of empty rooms in my castle. I can't help her here! We are running out of time!"

"I don't know, Glinda. I'm not sure it's a good idea to-"

"Yero…" They stopped arguing when they heard her voice.

Fiyero hurried to her side and held her hand. "What is it, Fae?"

"Trust her. I'll be alright there. Don't worry." Her voice was weak yet determined.

"Do you really want to go back?"

"I can't… stay… here…"

"All right… if that's what you want, we'll do it. We'll go…" Elphaba nodded and closed her eyes. Fiyero turned to face Glinda. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, too. Now help me get her into the bubble. We have to move, now!"


	6. Reunited

**Chapter 5- Reunited**

Elphaba opened her eyes slowly. The sunlight hurt her eyelids, and her head throbbed. She felt as if she had been sleeping for years. She looked around her at the unfamiliar room. Where in Oz was she? The bedspread was pink and the room was definitely not the tiny bedroom in the cabin. The last thing she could remember was Fiyero sitting next to her. _Will you marry me?_ She smiled. She couldn't believe it actually happened.

Someone opened the door and she panicked. Who could it be? Where was Fiyero? What _was_ that place? She watched in amazement as a blonde woman dressed in baby-blue frock entered the room and locked the door carefully behind her. She turned around then, and their eyes met. Elphaba's forehead cringed in confusion. Glinda? Was she dreaming this? What was going on?

A huge smile of relief lightened up Glinda's face. She hurried to Elphaba's side. "Sweet Oz! It _did_ work, you're okay! Thank goodness!" she cried and hugged Elphaba as tightly as she could.

"What… what happened? Where are we? Where is Fiyero?" asked Elphaba. She was amazed to hear how weak her voice sounded.

"You don't remember?" asked Glinda. Elphaba shook her head. "We brought you here almost two weeks ago. You were unconscious most of the time, but I knew you would be better," she smiled in spite of the tears that glistened in the corner of her eyes.

"Where is 'here', exactly?" asked Elphaba, confused. Everything was happening _way_ too fast for her. Two weeks lost. It felt so strange.

"Why, the Emerald City, of course!" said Glinda. "No-one knows you're here, though. I promised Fiyero. All my servants got a specific order not to come into this room or Fiyero's, and the doctor who took care of you knows not to tell anyone that you are here."

"Your servants? Did you marry a prince, Glinda?" asked Elphaba, amused. She was back in the Emerald City with her best friend. This was unbelievable.

"Well, I…" she started, but soon her voice trailed off. How would she break this to Elphaba? "I'm now the ruler of the Emerald City, Elphie," she said eventually.

Elphaba stared at her, then exclaimed, "You're _what_?"

"There are some things you have to know. This city had changed a lot in these two years, starting with the Wizard's departure right after you… died…" Elphaba wanted to say something but decided against it after she saw the look on Glinda's face. "Oh, Elphie, I don't how to say this. You're not going to like what I have to say to you… but you must know."

Now she was beginning to worry. "What? What happened?"

"When you… well, disappeared… I found that small green bottle you held under your pillow back then at Shiz, the one that was your mother's." Elphaba nodded. She was glad that Glinda had the bottle, not some stranger. "Well, I saw the exact same bottle… in the Wizard's palace."

"What are you trying to say, Glinda?"

"I'm trying to say… that the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, the man who wanted you to be killed, the man you came to hate so much… was your father," was Glinda's soft reply. "I just thought you deserved to know the truth."

Elphaba was speechless for a moment, then slowly said, "Thank you… for telling me." Was that monster her father? Her real father? She couldn't believe it.

They both jumped, startled, when they heard a strange noise coming from one of the side walls. Fiyero came in from a secret door and was thrilled to see Elphaba awake and quite healthy. "Thank Oz, you're okay!" He sat on the other side of her bed and pulled her into his arms. "How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"A little shaken, but generally okay," she answered, smiling.

"Glinda, thank you so much for everything," said Fiyero, touching Glinda's hand.

"Oh, don't mention it," smiled Glinda. "I'm Glinda the Good, after all." Elphaba smirked at that. Fiyero rolled his eyes, saying nothing. Glinda was too happy to be offended. She got her friends back. Nothing else mattered. "So, what are you two up to? You didn't decide to do this dangerous journey all the way back here just because you missed me, huh?"

"Well, kind of," replied Elphaba, smiling. All of a sudden, she felt so wonderful. "And also because I need your help on something," she added, touching one of Glinda's golden curls. "I missed you so much, Glinda. I'm sorry I didn't… I couldn't…"

"Elphie, it's okay. I understand. It's been difficult two years, I'll confess, but now when you are here I understand it was worth it. No-one will call you Wicked ever again, I promise. And with time, you might be the next Wizard of Oz," she smiled hopefully. "So, what was this thing that you needed my help on?"

"Well… I'm trying to find a spell… that will turn Fiyero into a man again," said Elphaba. Fiyero held her hand. Glinda looked shocked. "What?"

"You are looking for… what?"

"Transformation spell. I thought that since I did this one using the Grimmerie, and since I gave it to you-"

"Well, I don't think you'll need the Grimmerie, Elphie," Glinda cut her off with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Elphaba, puzzled.

"I mean… that I started making a transformation potion of my own… and it should be ready later this week."

Elphaba stared at her in amazement. "You made _what_?"

"I never was very good with spells and wands, but I was at the top of the potion class. Someone came to ask for my help and I said I'd do it. It took some time, though. I think it should be enough for two people," she concluded, looking at Fiyero. He looked stunned. So was Elphaba.

"You mean… that until the end of this week…" started Fiyero.

"Actually, I couldn't use some help," admitted Glinda. "With its finishing touch. If you feel strong enough, Elphie."

"Surprisingly, I do," smiled Elphaba and got out of bed slowly. She looked at herself, then glared at Glinda. "What in Oz name am I wearing?"

"It's a pink nightgown," Glinda stated simply. Fiyero burst up laughing, but another glare from Elphaba silenced him immediately.

"Yes, I can see it's a pink nightgown, my question is _why_ am I wearing it?"

"Because this was the only nightgown that was on your size! You became so skinny, Elphie!"

"So, who is the lucky one we are transforming?" asked Elphaba while finding one of her own black dresses in the closet.

"Boq," Glinda replied matter-of-factly. Fiyero had already known that. Living in Glinda's castle for two weeks now, she told him that Boq lived there with her, but she didn't tell him why. Now he knew.

"Boq?" echoed Elphaba. Well, that was a surprise. Boq was asking for Glinda's help? And she actually remembered his name?

"Well… yes, you know, we _are_ old friends," Glinda pointed out, failing to appear indifferent.

"Why, why, Miss Glinda Upland, I believe you are blushing!" Elphaba called triumphantly.

Glinda's blush deepened as she shyly nodded. "What can I say? I couldn't be happier," she said, wrapping her arms around Elphaba in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here. I hated the thought of telling him that this potion wouldn't work after all."

"All right, so where is this potion of yours?"

"Upstairs, in the attic. There is a secret passage up there from this room. This is how Fiyero got in here."

"Well, give me a minute to change. I'll follow you."

"Alright," said Glinda and led Fiyero back to the door. "It's on the top floor on the western tower. And Elphaba… no-one knows this passage… but still…" Glinda's voice trailed off as she gave her friend a pleading look.

Elphaba understood. She nodded. "I'll be careful."


	7. Making Good

**Chapter 6- Making Good**

Elphaba found her way easily. She entered the room at the top of the stairs. Glinda and Fiyero looked at her when she came in. She looked much better wearing one of her own black dresses. Her hair was streaming down her shoulders and she was finally smiling. The room in the attic was tiny but had great view to the Emerald City. A big steaming pot stood in the middle of the room. The desk was loaded with open books. Elphaba went over there first, and immediately started flipping through the pages of the books, murmuring to herself all the while.

Glinda watched her for a moment, and then reached over and took one more book out of a sideway cupboard. She gave it to Elphaba, who took it slowly, looking contemplated. The Grimmerie.

"I hope I'll be able to do it," she whispered and sat down, browsing through it. Fiyero and Glinda left her alone as she went through the unreadable pages and continued her silent murmur. From their days at Shiz, Glinda knew it was Elphaba's way to remain concentrated.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Miss Glinda?" Boq. The three exchanged frantic glances, but didn't have a chance to decide what to do, as the door suddenly opened. Boq froze on the threshold when he noticed the scarecrow… and next to Glinda's desk… was it…

"Boq!" Glinda exclaimed, caught off-guard, it seemed. As a matter of fact, she looked almost terrified at his presence. The scarecrow stared at him and so was Elphaba. _Was _it Elphaba? She was supposed to be dead! He was there, she was destroyed! He stepped slowly into the room. "Please close the door," asked Glinda. He did as she asked and turned to look at them.

"What in Oz name is going on here?" he asked furiously, looking directly into Glinda's eyes.

"Boq… let me explain-"

"You better explain!" he shouted. He had never felt so betrayed.

"Shhh! No-one is supposed to know that they are here!"

"Including me?"

"Especially you! Look, Boq, I didn't want to hurt you because I knew how much you…" she started, but didn't know how to finish. She looked at Elphaba helplessly, as if hoping for her help.

Boq's gaze wandered towards Elphaba too. She looked back at him sorrowfully. "But you're supposed to be-"

"… Dead? Well, I'm not. And I guess that now would be a good time to apologize. I really didn't mean to cause you any harm, Boq, I was only trying to fix Nessa's-"

"Oh, how convenient! Blame it on your dead sister!" he cut her off abruptly.

Glinda let out a gasp. "Boq!" She was appalled at his nasty remark, and the tone he used against Elphaba. How could he speak to her that way? Couldn't he see that she meant her apology? Couldn't he see how sorry she was?

Elphaba didn't seem to care. She was used to all that by now. "No, let him. He has a right to be hurt and frustrated, I understand," she said calmly. She looked seriously at Boq. "Boq, I would never do this to you on purpose. I only tried to fix Nessa's mistake. She misread one of the spells in my book and… it was the best I could do to save your life. I don't expect you to forgive me or even like me again, but please… just understand… I didn't have a choice," she ended quietly.

Boq turned to look at the scarecrow. He hadn't seen him since the day the Wizard took off. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"There's another thing…" said Glinda. "He is…"

"Fiyero," completed Elphaba.

Boq stared at both of them, completely shocked. "Fiyero?" he repeated, unwilling to believe it. Elphaba nodded sadly. The questions whirled through Boq's mind. Was it possible? He had never said anything back there on the Yellow Brick Road… but he did try to convince them to back on their tracks at some point of the journey, when they headed Kiamo Ko, it suddenly dawned on him. Sweet Oz, could it really be Fiyero?

"I hope you'll believe me now," Elphaba's soft voice invaded his thoughts. He blinked, a bit disoriented. She was looking straight at him. He couldn't look away. "I have never had any intention to do that… for either of you… that was the only way to…" her voice trailed off as she turned away from them, as if she didn't want them to see her cry. Fiyero approached her and put his stuffed hands on her shoulders while she cried silently.

"I… don't know what to say," said Boq finally. Now he felt really bad for making her cry.

"You can start with 'I'm sorry'," remarked Glinda.

Boq sighed. "Elphaba… I'm not sure I can understand, not at this point. Do you have any idea what it's like to be like that? To be different?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

She looked back at him, her expression heart-wrenching, and then nodded. "Yes," she said sadly, "Yes, I think I do."

His expression was one of pure regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Look, just forget it," she cut him off, "I'm here to help you become yourself again and we are wasting our time on childish arguments. Now if you'll excuse me…" her voice trailed off as she returned her attention to the books on the desk. Boq sighed and shrugged, but left her alone. More than anything, he wanted her to transform him to his old self again.

* * *

The room was washed with the orange color of the setting sun. Elphaba was alone in the attic for several hours now; Glinda decided to leave her alone and took Boq and Fiyero downstairs, to discuss their next move.

Elphaba stared at the Grimmerie. _Humanization Spell_, said its curly ancient letters. She got up and took several steps towards the steaming pot, her thoughts whirling. For once, just for once, she wanted to be able to do the right think for those she loved so much. She started stirring the hot liquid in the pot while murmuring the unfamiliar words, closing her eyes in concentration. _Lakum samare lakum daya saver… lakum samare lakum daya saver…_ She opened one eye and looked at the liquid in the pot. It changed its color. It was black when Glinda first started making the potion but now it was almost… was that green? She stopped at once while the liquid was pure emerald colored. She hesitated. Praying to all the gods she knew, she slowly poured the emerald liquid into two small bottles.

* * *

"What time is it?" asked Fiyero and moved away from the window.

"Ten minutes later than the last time you asked," smiled Glinda. She was tired. Even though she hadn't actually done anything so far, waiting for Elphaba to come back was stressful.

"How long will she stay there, anyway?" asked Boq.

"As long as it takes," Glinda replied. She was still mad at him, for treating Elphaba the way he did. He started feeling guilty himself about some of the things he had told her. Listening to Fiyero and Glinda raise forgotten memories and talk about her in such admiration made him feel even worse. "Boq… Boq, are you alight?" asked Glinda. He realized he didn't hear what she asked him a minute ago.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was… thinking," he answered quietly. "I was pretty awful earlier… I didn't mean to… I was so angry, I didn't think…"

"She knows," said Fiyero and smiled to his old friend. "You have to understand her too, Boq. Doing this to you… to me, too… It haunted her for years. She always felt so guilty about it… tormented…"

"I just wish she could reverse this," said Boq honestly.

Fiyero nodded. "I know. Because if she will… I mean, _when_ she will, I'm going to marry her," he said quietly. He considered shielding his ears from the expected outburst.

Of course, Glinda didn't fail him. "You are _what_?" she exclaimed.

He frowned. "I won't say it again, Glinda. I know you heard me perfectly fine on the first time," he replied dryly.

Glinda laughed. "Can't blame me for trying… Congratulations!" she squealed, then sighed dramatically. "Oh, this is so tragically romantic…"

"Yeah, you deserve each other," added Boq with a faint smile. "It's a good thing I have a heart again, I'm so excited for you," he said.

They heard a noise from the secret door and held their breath when Elphaba stepped into the room.

"Elphie! Finally! Fiyero just told us the news, we're so happy for both of you!" called Glinda and hugged her friend. Elphaba was clearly embarrassed but hugged her back.

"Elphaba…" started Boq, "I want to… apologize… for what I said before. It was really-"

"…Wicked?" suggested Elphaba. Boq shrugged, then nodded. He knew she wasn't mad. He noticed a spark of mischief in her eyes. Then she became serious again. "Look, Boq… I can never express how sorry I am that it ever happened, but I think I can finally fix it," she said, taking the two bottles out of her frock's pocket.

"How does it work?" asked Glinda.

"Well, according to the book, you must drink it at midnight. It will put you to sleep and you'll wake up in the morning… as if nothing happened."

"Do you think it will work?" asked Fiyero.

Elphaba gave him one bottle. "There is one way to find that out, right?" she managed a faint smile. She was exhausted. "One more thing. We can't stay here with you."

"Why not?" asked Glinda. She didn't like the idea of leaving them alone there. Anything could happen.

"The only person that has to be present in the room during the transformation is the one which is transformed. I don't want having tragic mistakes this time," said Elphaba firmly. "They'll be fine, Glinda. As long as you drink it on time." She looked at the darkening sky outside the window. "We don't have much time. Let's go to your room, Glinda."

Glinda looked as if she was about to protest again about leaving Fiyero and Boq alone, but eventually said nothing.

Elphaba moved closer to Fiyero and hugged him. He held her as close to him as he could, breathing her in, as if it was the last time he'd see her. "Good luck," she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Slowly pulling away from their embrace, Elphaba reached out her hand to touch Boq's arm. Their eyes locked. They finally understood each other. Glinda tried not to be over-sentimental; everything would be fine tomorrow morning, after all. She held Fiyero's hand and kissed Boq goodbye. It was harder than she expected. All of a sudden, she was so worried. They finally left the room. Fiyero and Boq looked at each other, then at the bottles in their hands.

Down the street, in the center of the Emerald City, an enormous clock stroke 12. Midnight.

"Good luck," Fiyero said quietly. Boq nodded. They opened up the bottles and drank the sweet syrupy emerald liquid. Moment of truth.

All that was left to do was to wait.


	8. Sleepless

**Chapter 7- Sleepless**

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep, no matter how tired I am," Glinda sighed. She stared at the flames of the candle on her bedside. Since her room contained one bed only, and neither of them wanted to be alone in such a stressful night, they had to share Glinda's bed.

"Yes, I know what you mean," replied Elphaba through a loud yawn.

Glinda looked seriously at her friend. "What is it that bothers you, Elphie?"

"Nothing, and everything. Suppose that this potion works, then what? I can't just come out of hiding and live as if nothing happened two years ago, right?"

Glinda shook her head. "Why not? Why not leaving the past behind?"

"Because how many people will believe if it you tell them that I never really was wicked? That it was all the Wizard's way of saving himself? That everything was a big mistake?"

That was true. Glinda thought about it earlier. The citizens of Oz would be difficult to handle with, she knew. They couldn't just spread the news that the Wicked Witch was back, no longer wicked. Something bigger had to be done. They would have to see for themselves, or they'd never believe. "I'll think of something," she said eventually, reassuringly. Unfortunately Elphaba still had that skeptical look. Glinda shook her head. "Don't let that bother you, you have other things to think about!" she said, a bit more cheerfully. "I'm so happy for you!"

Elphaba's expression changed, and she looked up at her friend, now serious. "Glinda… I've never had the chance to tell you how sorry I was… that he didn't choose you," she said softly, carefully. "I mean, it just happened, I never meant to hurt you in any way… how could I? You were, you _are_, my only friend."

Glinda said nothing for a moment. Elphaba's apology caught her somewhat off-guard. Of course, it was usual for Elphaba to feel guilty over everything, but honestly, Glinda wasn't expecting any apology over that, and after all this time. Maybe it was time to make some confessions. "I won't lie. I won't say that it never bothered me because it did. I couldn't understand how anyone could choose someone else over me. I didn't even love Fiyero. I wanted him because he was as popular as me. Well, almost as popular," she corrected herself with a small smile, then became serious again. "I wanted to have a perfect ending. _My_ perfect happy ending. And then I realized that I never really had him, that _you_ did, all this time… and because it was you, it bothered me even more. But now I know, I understand. You do deserve each other, Elphie. You always have," she smiled weakly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't start being touchy, Glinda, it burns when I cry," Elphaba grumbled, straight-faced.

Glinda burst out laughing, in spite of her tears. "Oh, silly…" and then, in a more practical tone, "we have to plan your wedding dress! Oh, it will be so swankified!" she exclaimed, all excitement, and jumped out of bed.

Elphaba sighed, although deep down inside she was glad to see Glinda back to normal. Serious Glinda made her worried. "You really don't have to do this," she protested, yawning. "Glinda, come on, it's three o'clock in the middle of the night, for Oz sake."

"You are no fun at all!" Glinda stated, looking at her resentfully, but came back into bed anyway.

"I don't know if I even want a wedding dress. I'll look silly wearing white," said Elphaba.

Glinda shook her head in disbelief. Her hair looked impossibly more gold in the candle-light. "No-one looks silly in white!"

"If they have green skin they do," Elphaba pointed out.

"You _cannot_ wear black to your own wedding! It's bad luck!" Another idea crossed her mind, but Elphaba seemed to have guessed it immediately without her having to even say it.

"And I won't wear pink either," she said, frowning.

Glinda grimaced. "You are impossible, Elphie! Well, we'll have to compromise. _I'll_ wear pink, obviously, and you… well, we'll have to find you another color that goes with green! What do you think?"

Elphaba didn't answer. Glinda looked at her and realized that she had fallen asleep. Her head rested on Glinda's shoulder, her breath soft and even. Glinda pushed her gently so her head touched the pillows and pulled the pink covers around her. "Sweet dreams, Elphaba," she whispered. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep instantly.


	9. Unlimited

**Chapter 8- Unlimited**

The sun ascended on the Emerald City. It was very early in the morning. Fiyero woke up with the most horrible back ache. He couldn't remember a thing from the previous night, and now he wondered what he was thinking, falling asleep on the floor. It was amazingly uncomfortable. He pulled his wheat-colored hair out of his face with his left hand… Wait a minute. He managed to fall _asleep_? His face? His left hand? What in Oz was going on?

Then he noticed a chubby man, sleeping on the floor next to him. This man looked awfully familiar…

And then it dawned on him.

"_Boq_!" he shouted. "Boq, wake up! It worked! It really worked!" He couldn't believe it.

Boq woke up slowly. He looked as drowsy and as confused as Fiyero. "What hap-" he stopped mid-sentence, suddenly taking notice of Fiyero's appearance. He stared. "You look… like yourself again! Did it-"

"Yes! It worked!"

"Thank goodness! Oh my Oz!" Boq sighed happily. "Well, what time is it? Should we wake the girls up and tell them or-"

"No. It's been a rough night for them. Let them sleep. Oh, I cannot believe this!"

"Neither can I," replied Boq, checking his reflection in the mirror. "I was so afraid I would be something else, or the wrong color…" He realized what he was saying and looked at Fiyero, a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't be. I was worried too," said Fiyero, flashing a reassuring smile at Boq.

"Are you really going to marry her?"

Fiyero nodded. "Of course I am," he said. "I loved her forever."

This seemed to surprise Boq. "Really? I always thought that you and Glinda… I mean…" he stammered. Whereas he was never interested in gossip, he was very much interested in Glinda. And he had to know the truth before he'd do anything else.

Fiyero shook his head. "No. Glinda was an illusion. She is sweet, and loyal, and the best friend we can never have, but… she is not the one for me." He stopped for a moment, as if to give his words a suitable emphasis. "Elphaba is. Without a doubt."

"I wish I could marry Glinda," Boq whispered wistfully.

"Well, why wouldn't you? You _are_ cute together," said Fiyero, grinning teasingly.

"Have you misplaced your mind? She will never want someone like me."

"I used to think so too, but she has changed. She's better. And I don't believe she'll reject you if you ask her. After all, she was the one suggesting you'd move here until this potion was finished."

Boq hesitated. Fiyero had a point, he thought. But… could he do it? "Yes, I guess you're right," he said eventually.

Fiyero smiled, satisfied. "Well, it's settled then. Talk to her. You have nothing to lose."

They heard a rustle coming from the secret passage and seconds later the door was opened. The girls giggled about something Glinda had said on the way there. They were nervous. Fiyero was right. It was a rough night, indeed.

Elphaba was the first to step into the room, and she froze on the threshold. She stopped giggling at once. She stared at the two men… _men, _thank Oz! in front of her. She couldn't believe it. It worked!

"Elphie? Is everything all right?" asked Glinda. She was terrified. What if it didn't work? What if they were transformed again, into something much more horrible?

"Yeah… everything is… just… wonderful…" Elphaba murmured, slowly entering into the room. She stopped in front of Fiyero and gently touched his face. His human face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, amused by her reaction.

"No…" she whispered back. "You are the one who's beautiful." She fell into his arms without further words. An amazing sense of relief washed over her.

He held her tight for a second and then swept her off her feet and whirled her in the air. "You did it! Fae, you actually did it!"

Glinda looked at Fiyero and Boq in amazement. It _did_ work! Her heart was filled with so many emotions she was afraid it would burst. She felt relief and joy and… love? She looked at Boq. Well, he might not be the handsomest of men, but he was the nicest, and most intelligent. She slowly approached him. "Welcome back," she said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he said. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm not the one you should thank to," Glinda said seriously and looked at Elphaba and Fiyero, at the other end of the room. The rest of the world just vanished, as far as they were concerned. They stood there and just held each other, whispering things in one another's ear. She smiled. "Look at them. They are so perfect for each other."

"Yes, yes, they are," agreed Boq. "Look, Miss Glinda, I-"

"Boq… I think that at this point, 'Glinda' would be better, really," she smiled.

He nodded. "All right, Glinda. You know perfectly well how I feel about you, for several years now. For so many years. What I'm trying to say is… well…"

She looked at him, amused. He was so sweet when he was rambling that way, she thought.

"There is one more think that will make me completely happy," he managed to let out finally.

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Glinda, who already guessed what he was trying to say.

"Well… I will be honored if you'll… agree… to marry me," he ended up quietly, looking at her, uncertain.

"Oh, Boq! Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed.

He seemed to have misheard her. "If you think we shouldn't do that… I mean, I shouldn't… just tell me, I'll leave and-" he stopped babbling only when she put a finger on his lips. He froze at her touch.

"You are talking too much," she remarked gently, smiling.

He blushed. "Well, it happens to me when I'm nervous," he apologized.

"So you couldn't hear my answer," she said, smiling. "I said I would marry you, Boq."

He looked stunned. "You… you will?" he stammered. She nodded. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to marry me? I'm not handsome, I'm not popular," he started.

"You are smart, and intelligent, and caring, and good-hearted," she cut him off, "and I learned that people are more than just good looks, or popularity. So I will marry you, _Biq_, whether you like it or not."

He pretended to be frowning, although he felt like dancing. "It's Boq," he said. They both laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Elphaba as she and Fiyero approached Glinda and Boq..

Glinda's laughter slowly died out as she smiled at her friend's question. "Just old memories," she said.

"So… do you have anything you want to tell us?" asked Fiyero, winking at Boq. Elphaba was too happy and tired to even notice that wink. Boq nodded, but Glinda was the first to speak.

"Actually, we do," she started. "I guess I won't wear pink at your wedding after all, Elphie," she said, pulling off her most sorrowful expression.

Elphaba looked relieved. "Thank Oz! I was afraid you'd-" then she stopped speaking at once when she noticed Boq and Glinda's joined hands. "Wait just a clock tick… What is going on here? Are you-"

"Yes, we are getting married too! Isn't it the best?" Glinda let out a squeal, very much like her old Galinda-like style.

Elphaba hugged her. "Sure. It's wonderful. Congratulations." She wasn't so shocked, she could actually feel it coming, but she was happy for both of them. She was so excited that their spell actually worked. For once, she was able to do something good.

"Elphaba… I don't know how to thank you for-" Boq started.

She smiled. "You can thank me by taking care of my best friend," she said, looking at Glinda.

"Consider it done," he promised. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," said Elphaba, "go back to our castle, I guess. We can't stay here."

"Why not?" asked Glinda.

"Why not?" Elphaba echoed. "Do I need to remind you we are still considered as dead? I can never go back to this city, as much as I want to stay here with you," she added quietly.

"Unless… we'll tell people the truth," suggested Glinda.

Elphaba shot her a skeptical look. "You are crazy," she said. "They'll never hear you."

"They will… if I'll tell them everything, clear your name, and present you as the new Wizard of Oz."

Elphaba stared at her in amazement. _The new Wizard of Oz? _It sounded too good to be true. "Have you lost your mind, Glinda?" she asked.

Glinda ignored her. She started to like this idea. It could be perfect! "I'll rule the city and you'll be the Wizard. People will come to us for help. Think about it, Elphie! Think of what we can do, _together_."

Elphaba's own words came back to her in a flash. _Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been… _This time, she decided, she wouldn't give up their dream. She smiled.

"Alright, Glinda," she said, "Let's do it."


	10. The Truth, the Wizard

**Chapter 9- The Truth, The Wizard**

"Fellow Ozians," Glinda started. She looked at the crowd, wondering how to begin. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but seeing all these faces looking back at her, she was left speechless. It was something that never happened to her.

She told her servants the truth the week before. They were shocked and terrified at first, but Glinda assured them that there was nothing to be afraid of. She told them everything about the transformation spell and ordered them to treat Elphaba with respect. The ones that dared talking to the Wicked Witch herself found out that she wasn't at all wicked. She was really nice, actually. Glinda knew that now, it would be impossible to prevent the rumors about Elphaba's return from spreading within the Emerald city. She knew she had to say something to the citizens of Oz. The only problem was- what to tell them?

"Fellow Ozians," she started again. "I know that some of you heard some rumors lately, and as the head of this city I've decided to talk to you personally about-"

"Is it true that she is alive? The Wicked Witch?" asked one man.

"I thought that she was melted! Is it possible she came back from the dead to haunt us?" from another woman.

"It's a fact that witches never die, especially the wicked ones! I said it when she was melted by this girl, no-one listened!"

"Death to the wicked!" someone yelled. The crowd roared.

Glinda closed her eyes in frustration. This was not going well. Perhaps it was time to be more assertive. "_Wait_!" she yelled. It worked. Everyone looked at her, shocked. Glinda had never yelled before. "Look…" she said, doing her best to keep calm, but fears and doubts were overpowering her now. What if they wouldn't want to hear it? What if they wouldn't believe? What if they would really kill her this time? She thought that she was able to change them in these two years, but apparently it wasn't that simple.

"There are two things that I despise," she said. "I hate secrets, and I hate lies. Two years ago… someone lied to you. I want to tell you the truth now; the whole truth, about the Wicked Witch of the West." The silence among the crowd was piercing. Everyone looked at Glinda, holding their breath. "The truth is… that she was my friend."

People gasped. Glinda the Good, a friend of the Wicked Witch? It seemed impossible, inconceivable.

"Her name is Elphaba, and we knew each other when we were both students at Shiz University. We were roommates. I knew her best, and as someone who knew her best let me tell you, Elphaba Thropp is the last person to whom you can call Wicked. Now someone told you that she was dangerous, and you believed it simply because you didn't know her. You had no reason to think otherwise. Two years ago, we all heard how Dorothy succeeded in killing the Wicked Witch of the West. She did it because the Wizard, our great Wizard of Oz, told her to do it, because Elphaba knew too much. Before she was… melted… I promised her I wouldn't try to clear her name. And as much as I hate secrets, I kept this one because I felt I owed it to her. She was… _is_… my best friend," she stopped for a moment to catch with her breath, savoring the silence. It was better than calls of protest. She thought it was a good sign.

"Over a month ago, I found out that Elphaba didn't die that night, in the castle in Kiamo-Ko." No-one spoke. It didn't seem like such a good sign now, but she decided to just keep on speaking. "For the past two years, Elphaba has lived outside of the Emerald City. A month ago she came back here to ask for my help."

That did it. The audience exploded. "She is _here_?"

"She is _alive_?"

"She won't be after I'll finish with her!" someone called out. Some men cheered.

"You won't do anything to her because I said so!" Glinda declared, mustering her most authoritative voice. "Hear me out. I'm not done yet. Before I learned that she was alive, a man came to my castle and asked for my help. You all remember him as the Tin Man, one of Dorothy's companions in her journey to Elphaba's castle. He asked me to transform him into a man again and I said I'd try, even though I wasn't sure I'd be able to help him. However, with Elphaba's help, I've succeeded… _we_'ve succeeded… to transform him into a man again."

The citizens of Oz stared at Boq, who joined Glinda on the podium. Gasps of shock were heard all over. Was it possible to transform someone, to make him human again? Was it possible that Elphaba… the Wicked Witch of the West… did this?

"How can we know it _is_ him?" someone asked, accompanied by several murmurs of agreement.

"Well, that's a good point, fellow, but you just have to trust my word," Boq replied. Some recognized his voice. It _was_ him. The whisper was quickly spread among the crowds, accompanied with gasps of awe and amazement.

"Is it even possible?"

"I believe that everything is possible, if you want it hard enough," Glinda said softly. "Everything is possible; even forgiveness," she added, looking at Boq. He nodded and squeezed her hand for support. It was the right thing to say. She turned her attention back to the audience, taking a deep breath for the next step. The final step. "So now I ask you to remember everything I've said, especially this last thing about forgiveness. I want you to control your anger, your bitterness, your rage, your desire for revenge. My fellow Ozians, I'm proud to introduce to you the new Wizard of Oz… Miss Elphaba Thropp."

Soft murmur went through the crowd. Elphaba… the new Wizard? They all watched her as she moved slowly to face them on the podium. No-one dared speaking. They all stared at the skinny green woman that stood proudly on the podium, looking more beautiful than ever. It was exactly were she belonged. And somehow, at that very moment, everyone knew that.

"Elphaba and I are going to work together, side by side, in order to create better life, safer life, for all of you," Glinda continued, taking Elphaba's hand in hers. "I hope that from this day on, our life here in Oz will be better. It's up to you as much as it's up to us. We are all in this together. And it will work too, if you want it hard enough. I _know_ it will work. Thank you," she ended, blowing a kiss towards the crowd.

The silence continued for a moment, then it was replaced by the deafening cheers and applause of the citizens of Oz. Glinda smiled in satisfaction and waved, still holding Elphaba's hand in her other hand. She still had a thing for speeches, thank Oz. Everyone called out her name. After some hesitation, they started calling out Elphaba's name too.

Glinda looked at Elphaba. She looked stunned to hear it. She had her doubts about this meeting with the citizens of Oz when they went over Glinda's speech several nights before. But this… it seemed none of them was expecting this reaction. A sigh of relief escaped her without her even being aware of it. No one wanted to go after her after all. She was going to be the next Wizard of Oz.

She remembered the old stupid dream she used to have back then at Shiz. _I swear someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me_.In the most amazing and unexpected way, that dream suddenly came true.

Something burnt her skin, and only then she realized that she was crying.


	11. finale

**Finale**

It was very late in the night or very early in the morning, but it didn't seem to bother the citizens of the Emerald City. The celebrations started at noon, and since a celebration was always a good way to spend the time, the citizens of Oz continued singing and dancing for hours and hours.

Things started to calm down after Glinda's speech several weeks before. People started to feel much more comfortable with the truth by now, though it was a difficult truth to accept. Even the ones that didn't want to accept Elphaba as the new Wizard had to admit that the Emerald City never looked better. Most of its citizens adored Glinda and Elphaba. They had every reason for it, too. They were making good, just as they promised.

"I think that everything will be alright after all," said Elphaba with a smile, looking at her husband.

Fiyero returned her smile, and nodded. "Everything will be great," he promised.

"Tired already?" Glinda asked as she and Boq passed by, on their way to the closest dance floor. "Come on, let's dance!" she called in their direction while pulling Boq to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone cheered and started dancing around them. The music got louder, the beat faster.

"So… you wanna dance?" Fiyero asked, looking at Glinda and Boq.

"No," replied Elphaba, slowly shaking her head. Their eyes met. "I just want… to stay here like this, with you, for as long as you're mine."

He heard her in spite of the deafening music, and held her. Then he looked at her wedding dress and smiled. Lavender went pretty good with green. "Don't think I had a chance to tell you how beautiful you look today."

She frowned, looking down at her dress, then back at him. "You don't have to lie to me," she said gently, touching his face.

"It's not lying. It's looking at things… another way," said Fiyero, smiling at her. She gave him a look. "I mean it. This color is not that bad."

"Not that bad? What are you talking about? I look Glindafied," she complained.

"You look beautiful," he said firmly, then gave her a look. "Let other people talk, for a change," he reminded her with that smirk on his face.

"Oh! You are absolutely impo-"

She couldn't end up her protest. Fiyero pulled her closer to him and his lips met hers halfway with a kiss. Around them, everyone kept dancing. Above them, in the darkness of the night, sparkled the most amazing fireworks. Pink and green. Together. Exactly as it should be.

_The End_


End file.
